Shun Kageyama
is . He was also the third person to become . Shun Kageyama He, for most of the series, operated as Kamen Rider TheBee, acquiring the TheBee Zecter after Kagami relinquished it. Prior to it, Kageyama was originally under Yaguruma's command and a good friend of his, believing deeply in his superior's philosophy of teamwork and . After TheBee Zecter rejected Yaguruma and chose Kagami, Kageyama attempted to make Kagami understand his new responsibilities. He was baffled when Kagami rejected TheBee Zecter in favor of his friendship with Tendou, whom he developed a grudge against. Becoming the new leader of Shadow, Kageyama turned his back on Yaguruma and used many methods that contradict his former mentor's beliefs of "Perfect Harmony", Tendou saw Kageyama unfit to be a leader. Overtime, Mishima also sees Kageyama as being unable handle the missions assigned to him. Eventually, Kageyama is defeated by a vengeful Yaguruma who relieved him of the TheBee Zecter which ended up in Tendou's possession. No longer qualified as TheBee, Kageyama was ousted from the Shadow elite and cast into humiliation and shame. Battered and broken in both body and mind after being facially scarred in the crossfire between Shadow and the Worms, Kageyama is saved by Yaguruma, who once again invites Kageyama to hell, this time giving him his own Hopper Zecter as a present which allows him to transform into Kamen Rider PunchHopper. Now under Yaguruma's wing, he refers to him as "aniki" (Bro or boss). Once their partnership formed, both Kageyama and Yaguruma set out for revenge against Kabuto by ambushing him and Gatack within an abandoned factory. Kick and PunchHopper demonstrate their new abilities, easily defeating Kabuto and Gatack in a matter of minutes after the two were weakened by the activation of the 'Red Shoes' system. Unlike Yaguruma, Kageyama is not completely into the darkness yet and Yaguruma often corrects his way of thinking whenever Kageyama shows signs of 'reaching the light'. This is first shown when he tries to grab onto a bit of light after meeting a young girl who he defends from Leptophyes Worm. Yaguruma tells him that his way of thinking is wrong and even the slightest bit of light will destroy them. After discovering the girl Kageyama saved early had become a Worm, PunchHopper along with Kick Hopper annihilate the Worms together, and they manifest in their own power. Kageyama once again questions the value of the light, but Yaguruma tells him that they live in a world of darkness, and that he should not seek the light. Kageyama works with Yaguruma in an attempt to destroy a confused and weakened Rena Mamiya during episode 40, in hopes of eliminating her early. Their attempt almost works, but Rena is saved by Kamen Rider Drake along with Gon, who distracts them, allowing their party to escape. Their plan did have a side effect however, resulting in a recovery of Rena's Worm memories. Kageyama later asks Yaguruma why he didn't kill her, and an extremely happy Yaguruma answers by saying that he has indeed taken a liking to her. Even more so, Yaguruma protects Rena from Subst Worm when she is endangered. This led to an infuriated Kageyama, as it went against their beliefs of abandoning the light. Yaguruma is shocked however, when he gets rejected by a temporary Uca Worm, and his bond with Kageyama is restored. During episode 41, Kageyama and Yaguruma defeated Tsurugi, and through depressed, Tsurugi is tricked into joining them. The trio then eventually encounters Reiji Nogi who makes short work of them using "reflect" to use all their Rider Finishers against them. Kageyama and Yaguruma watch as Reiji Nogi advances on Area Z during episode 44, and Kageyama wants to help them fight, but Yaguruma laughs at him for trying to be an ally of justice. Kageyama reverts to his old self briefly and picks up the abandoned TheBee Brace, until after being defeated by Reiji Nogi. Ultimately, he returns to his old style and becomes PunchHopper again. Kageyama also follows Yaguruma's way of regaining the darkness by binding himself with chains. He ignores Tendou's request for help, stating that he will not help humans. Along with PunchHopper, KickHopper defeats Cassis Worm Clipeus in episode 46. The two Hoppers utilize the Rider Jump function to send Cassis Worm flying into the air, destroying him with a Rider Kick and Punch as he falls down. Kageyama then becomes one of the many looking for the Worm identification necklaces, believing them to be useful in his mission. Upon seeing Kageyama with a Worm identification necklace, Tendou tries retrieving the device but failed. In episode 48, Kageyama tells Yaguruma that he has become a Native and can no longer control himself due to fact that having three Native necklaces sped up his transformation. As a show of pity, he uses a Rider Kick to end Kageyama's suffering. As Kageyama dies in Yaguruma's arms, Yaguruma mentions that after all they've gone through, the two will always be partners. They will look to the light for a new future. Kamen Rider Decade Kageyama later appears in Kamen Rider Decade episode 2 and 3 with his partner KickHopper appear in the World of Kuuga during a dimensional distortion caused by Narutaki to fight Decade. However, when they start focusing their rage on Kuuga, Narutaki causes another dimensional distortion that sends the two to another world where Kamen Riders Delta and Tiger appeared to be waiting. Diend later summons Punch Hopper in the World of Decade to fight Kick Hopper. They fight and Kick Hopper appears to have the upper hand, but the result of the fight is not shown. This Kageyama also might be an A.R. version of Shun Kageyama as the one in the original series died during the last episode of Kamen Rider Kabuto or simply was summoned from an earlier point in time during the original Shun Kageyama's life. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Kamen Rider PunchHopper was part of a group of reinforcement riders led by Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth to aid the primary riders in defeating the Rock Great Leader. All the Kamen Riders got on their bikes and performed the All Rider Break attack which destroyed the Great Leader. It is unknown whether this PunchHopper is the A.R. World version or the revived original version from the main series. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Kabuto video game Kageyama appears with the other Kamen Riders in the ''Kamen Rider Kabuto'' video game, selectable as either Kamen Rider TheBee or Kamen Rider Punchhopper. Due to the game's playing mechanics, this is the only known instance of PunchHopper using kick attacks. All Rider Generation 2 Kageyama, alongside Yaguruma, are unlockable characters after the game is cleared. Fighting Style As either TheBee or PunchHopper, Kageyama uses a fighting style themed around punching attacks. Forms Originally, Shun fought as Kamen Rider TheBee, but after losing those powers, he became Kamen Rider PunchHopper, alongside Sou Yaguruma, who became Kamen Rider KickHopper. *'Height': 192cm *'Weight': 127kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 8t *'Kicking Power': 9t *'Maximum Jump Height': 21m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/8.6s is TheBee's strong, heavily armored, but less offensive form resembling a beehive. This is the default form until the rider rotates TheBee Zecter around the wrist to initiate the Cast Off command. - Rider= * Rider Height: 192cm * Rider Weight: 92kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 3t *'Kicking Power': 6t *'Maximum Jump Height': 39m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/5.6s *'Finisher Power': 17t is TheBee's sleeker, faster, and more offensive form which morely resembles the wasp motif. In this form, TheBee can initiate the Clock Up command to travel at near light speeds match the speed of Worms. By pressing a button on TheBee Zecter, the tachyon-powered punch is activated, allowing the user to pierce through a Worm with the stinger on the TheBee Zecter. }} - PunchHopper= Statistics *'Rider Height': 192cm *'Rider Weight': 93kg *'Ability Perimeters': *'Punching Power': 3t *'Kicking Power': 6.5t *'Maximum Jump Height': 39m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/5.6s *'Finisher Power': 19t Unlike all of the other Riders in Kamen Rider Kabuto, the Kamen Rider Hopper Series Riders only have one form that they transform into. has a black Acrida cinerea motif and by raising the legs on the , PunchHopper can jump high into the sky. By lowering the legs on the Hopper Zecter, the energy is concentrated into a tachyon-powered . The impact upon landing on the ground again powers up another punch. }} - Native= }} TheBee's Arsenal TheBee Zecter * Device Type: TheBee Brace ('Henshin' Brace) * Animal: Bee or wasp * Color: Yellow * Cast Off System: Flipping the TheBee Zecter's wings out, then rotating the Zecter clockwise 180°. * Cast Off Announcement: "CHANGE WASP!!!" * Clock Up System: Slip fingers along the Trace Switches on the ZECT Buckle. * Primary Finisher: RIDER STING - A power charge begins when the button on TheBee Zecter is pressed. When attacking, TheBee uses the prick-stinger of the Zecter Needle to punch at the Worm. Because of its extended charge-life, TheBee can deal consecutive 'stings'; usually when confronted by multiple opponents. This is a variation of the classic finisher "Rider Punch." Rider Brace: The device that is used to call upon the TheBee Zecter. It serves as the docking device for the TheBee Zecter and allows for the transformation. Zecter Needle: A prick-stinger used to perform Rider Sting attack. It has extended charge-life and can be used to destroy multiple opponents. Machine Zectron: Standard-issue bikes for each Rider; mass produced by ZECT. Zectron Pinch is the standard weapon equipped to the bike. It launches a molecular shock forward, ridding any obstacles ahead. Each Rider has its respective symbol located on the windshield of the bike. Kamen Rider TheBee under Sou Yagurama was the first Rider to use his Machine Zectron. PunchHopper Arsenal Rider Belt: A standard belt produced by ZECT that is capable of holding the Hopper Zecter. The front of the belt flips down to reveal a latch where the Hopper Zecter can then be docked onto. Hopper Zecter Side *'Device Type': Rider Belt ('Henshin' Belt) *'Animal': Grasshopper *'Color': Brown *'Change Announcement': "CHANGE PUNCH HOPPER!!!" *'Primary Finisher': RIDER JUMP >>> RIDER PUNCH - Punch Hopper's finishing attack; When the legs of the Hopper Zecter are pulled up, a charge surges to Punch Hopper's right leg where he leaps high into air. From here, he sets up his attack by pulling the Hopper Zecter's legs back down (to default position) and attacks off his right arm with a punch from above. With the aid of the Anchor Jack, Punch Hopper takes the power of several lightning-fast punches, plus the tachyon energy released from the Hopper Zecter's core, and channels it all into one massive attack, causing tremendous damage to the victim. Anchor Jack: The gold-joints installed onto the right arm of Punch Hopper. Shaped like grasshopper legs, these joints have the ability to click down and rebound back up. This rebounding force helps Punch Hopper punch multiple times at high speeds. Rider Cards *'Kamen Ride: Punch Hopper': A Rider Card containing the power of Kamen Rider PunchHopper. Used by Diend to summon Kamen Rider PunchHopper. First used in the World of Decade to fight Ouja and KickHopper. Also available to be summoned by Diend in ''Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes OOO. Behind the scenes Portrayal Shun Kageyama is portrayed by , he previously portrayed Ren Senjyu, one of the human hosts of Ultraman Nexus, who was also a J-hero with multiple users. As Kamen Rider PunchHopper, his suit actor was . Notes * For unexplained reasons, the Hopper Zecter lacks the ability to assumed a Masked Form, transforming directly into Rider Form and instead having the ability to assume either Punch Hopper or Kick Hopper, depending on the side used. Throughout the show, neither Yaguruma or Kageyama demonstrated a Clock Up ability using the Hopper Zecters, although they have the ability to in the Kamen Rider Kabuto (video game) Playstation 2 video game, leaving it up to question as to wether this was a game-specific mechanic, or the Hopper Riders had it and simply did not use it. Category:Kamen Rider Kabuto Category:Rival Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Kabuto Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Support Riders Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Riders Category:Worms Category:Non human riders Category:Extra Riders